O cotidiano dos personagens de DN
by Debby-Chan
Summary: Ja imaginou como seria o Mello sendo assaltado? E o Matt fazendo compras no super-mercado? E o L numa doceria? Cada capítulo, uma situação diferente. Fic betada por Chibianne.
1. Assalto

Situações do Cotidiano a lá Death Note

O Cotidiano dos Personagens de DN

Assalto

MISA

Ladrão: Pare!ò.ó

Misa: o.õ?

Ladrão: Isso é um assalto!Óo

Misa: Kyaaaaa!x.x Remu, mata ele pra mim?i.i

Remu: -- Mas eu to com preguiça .-.

Ladrão: Ela ta falando sozinha?Oo' Ta delirando o.o

Misa: o.o OLHA! A POLICIA!

Ladrão: OMFG ONDE?O.O

-passa um garotinho de triciclo com buzina de carro de policia-

Misa: Me enganei ..

Ladrão: oo To com pena de assaltar a coitada o.o''' –vai embora-

Misa: aiai e ainda dizem que eu sou burra --

RAITO

Ladrão: Ei você, isso é um assalto!

Raito: Mas eu não tenho nada!ó.ò' "_tenho de fingir, não posso sair matando qualquer um que cruza meu caminho"_

Ladrão: Ah ta, passa o relógio ô mauricinho... ¬¬

Raito: Porra, já me chamaram de emo hoje, agora de mauricinho?ò.o

Ladrão: xD E de viado, já chamaram?

Raito: Ok, né... ¬¬ _"pior que sim i.i" –_vai embora-

Ladrão: sahushashua xD

MATSUDA

Ladrão: Atenção... Mantenha-se calmo, mas isso é um assalto...

Matsuda: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! –runs away-

Ladrão: ó.ò Cara, eu só assalto retardados?-.-

Soichiro: Matsuda, você é um policial oo

Matsuda: Ih... É ..

L

Ladrão: Ô esquisito, passa a grana òo

L: Omg! Você é o cara da loja de doces?! OO "_Pqp esqueci de pagar minha dívida com ele!"_ O.o'

Ladrão: Não oo

L: Ahhh, então to aliviado u.u

Ladrão: aliviado porra nenhuma, passa grana ou eu vou estourar seus miolos!

L: Sabe... Tem 83 por cento de chances de você ser um assaltante o.o

Ladrão: Você ainda não tem certeza?¬¬

L: Não õ.õ

Ladrão: Desisto, vou render aquela garota... ¬¬ Cada estranho que aparece nesse mundo...

L: Não sério, volta aqui! Você é ou não?! Eu nunca erro, você é né?O.O

MELLO

Ladrão: Psiu! Se não passar o casaco eu meto bala, ô riquinha ¬¬

Mello: ... "RiquinhA"? –deixa o chocolate cair. Olhar mortal-

Ladrão: o.O –foge-

MATT

Ladrão: ISSO É UM ASSALTO!

Matt: o.o –fuma-

Ladrão: Passa a grana moleque!

Matt: Mas tio... -puppy eyes- Eu sou pobre i.i

Ladrão: -comovido- Ahh... Ta bo... -lembra da mulher versão a lá Hitler em casa- Você vai ter que me dar alguma coisa!òo;

Matt: mas... Tem crianças por perto o.o' –aponta pras crianças brincando do outro lado da rua-

Ladrão: o/o' não foi isso que eu quis dizer, idiota!

Matt: Então na próxima vez, faça-me o favor de especificar... Peraí, você é o marido da Judith...?o.o

Ladrão: Ma-matt?O.O –foge-

Matt: Quase me fodo, e se ele soubesse que eu dormi com ela?oo

NEAR

Ladrão: Hei garoto, se quiser sair vivo passa a grana!

Near: Mas eu só tenho esse boneco o.o

Ladrão: Que seja, se eu colocar um vestido e uma maquiagem posso dar pra minha filha!

Near: Mas... O Optimus é homem i.i

Ladrão: É merda nenhuma! –pega o boneco-

Near: o.o

OO

Òó

Ladrão: -em pânico- oo'

Near: ka...me...ha...me... HAAAAAA!!ÒÓ –espanca-

...No final do dia...

Mulher: Como foi o dia querido?n.n

Ladrão: ufa... Muito exaustivo, quase fui morto por uma menina vestida de Madonna, um garoto sem melanina, e quase que eu assalto o Matt!

Mulher: oo... Cadê a grana?oÓ

Ladrão: o.o''' –medo-

Mulher: -encarnando Hitler- ÒÓ'

Ladrão: T.T

Mulher: Perai... o.o O Matt?O.O

Ladrão: sim... o.o

Mulher: Ah, Matt... x3

Ladrão: o-o'? Oh crianças, como foi a escola?n.n –aparece um bando de criança de olhos verdes e cabelos vermelhos-

**Oiiiiiê 8D**

**Nhá tive a idéia pra essa fic numa festa de casamento n.n Como as coisas surgem, não?**

**Eu to com um bloqueio criativo que, pqp, me impede de continuar fics principalmente a cupidos T.T **

**Bem, não sei se terá outros capítulos ou se esse será o fim. Mas quem quiser mandar sugestões de situações do dia-a-dia eu sou toda ouvidos, ok?n.n**

**Beijus, e mandem reviews 8D**


	2. Mercado

doceria

**O Cotidiano dos Personagens de DN**

**-Mercado**

**MISA**

Misa: -andando com o carrinho de compras- lalala '-' Vira para a esquerda e bate em outro carrinho- Ei ò.ó

Takada: Ei o que?ò.o Você bateu no meu carrinho!

Misa: Não bati nada, foi você que bateu em mim!

Takada: Mas foi você quem virou!

Misa: Você também estava virando!

Garoto: Barraco! /o/ Barraco! /o/

Misa&Takada: CALA A BOCA Ò.Ó

Garoto: x.x

Gerente: O que esta acontecendo aqui?õ.ô

Misa: AQUELA VACA BATEU NO MEU CARRINHO E ESTA BOTANDO A CULPA EM MIM E AINDA ESTA COBIÇANDO O MEU RAITOZINHO

Takada: AQUELA LOIRA OXIGENADA NÃO SABE DIRIGIR NEM UM CARRINHO DE COMPRAS E ACHA QUE É ALGUMA COISA PRO RAITO-KUN!

Misa&Takada: -começam a se estapear-

Gerente: Seguranças --/

Segurança1: Eu aposto na loira o.o

Seguranças2: Eu na morena o.o

Gerente: ¬¬

**RAITO**

Raito: -na parte de beleza- Será que seda teens é melhor do que dove seramidas?ô.õ

Adolescente: o.o VIADO! XDDD

Raito: ¬¬ -encolhe- Melhor eu ir pegar meu gel e ir embora ç.ç Mas não antes da vingança ò.ó –pega death note- ei, qual o seu nome? õ/

Adolescente: o.o Ih caraca era viado mesmo! LOL

Pessoas ao redor: o.o –olhando pro Raito-

Raito: ¬¬ Desisto...

**MATSUDA**

Soichiro: Matsuda, aqui tem uma lista do que você tem que comprar no mercado. Nos encontramos aqui em meia hora.

Matsuda: certo '-' Vejamos... Papel higiênico... –pega papel toalha- Frango... –pega minichicken da Mônica- Requeijão –pega iogurte- e refrigerante 8D – pega cerveja- Pronto n.n Que coisas mais aleatórias o.õ

Caixa: Boa tarde n.n –passando as compras- Deu R15,17 senhor n.n

Matsuda: Ai Meu Deus! Eu só tenho R15,00 T.T

Caixa: Er... o.o Acho que podemos tirar os dezessete centavos...n.n

Matsuda: PERAI! Acho que eu tenho uma moeda no meu bolso...-meia hora depois- Ah, era só uma tampinha de refrigerante .-.

Caixa: -dormindo- hã? O que? Ah sim... Quer saber?O senhor pode levar tudo de graça –

Matsuda: Sério? 8D Weeee esses dinheiro vai pra minha poupança n.n –vai pro estacionamento-

Soichiro: Matsuda! Está atrasado!

Matsuda: Para o que mesmo?n.n

Soichiro: ¬¬ esquece

**L**

Funcionária: Senhor, gostaria de uma amostra grátis do nosso bolo?n.n

L: °o°/ Simmm... –pega a amostra-

Funcionária: Bem, agora será que o senhor poderia dar uma nota para o nosso bo... Senhor é uma amostra por pessoa o.o'

L: -atacando as amostras- Você disse que era grátis ¬¬' –pega tudo e sai correndo-

Funcionária: o.o

**MELLO**

Mello: onde é a seção de chocolates?o.o' Ei tio, onde fica os chocolates?

Funcionário: o.o –aponta pra trás de Mello-

Mello: -vira e vê uma estande IMENSA de chocolates- er...o.o'''' Valeu –enche o carrinho até o topo-

Caixa: Próximo n.n

Mello: °¬°

Caixa: o.o' Senhor, compras para restaurante são feitas apenas por encomenda n.n''

Mello: Mas eu não tenho restaurante é só pra mim mesmo o.o

Caixa: Er... Então é para uma festa?o-o'

Mello: Eu disse SÓ pra mim o.o É tão difícil assim entender?¬¬

Caixa: o.o Me diga, que pílulas de emagrecer você toma ou isso é chocolate diet?

**MATT**

Matt: -entra no Mercado fumando- '-'

Funcionária: Senhor, é proibido fumar no mercado ó.ò

Matt: Ok... Eu acho que me viro...

-meia hora depois-

Matt: Eu tenho... Que agüentar... Mais um pouco x.x Vamos tentar pensar em coisas positivas...-olha para as batatas fritas e vê cigarros ao invés delas- Bem, não esta funcionando muito bem –olha para pokys e os vê como cigarros- Bem ùú Um dia eu ia ter que parar de fumar mesmo... Eu consigo 8D

-10 segundos depois-

Matt: NÃO ADIANTA!!DX CADE O MELLO PARA EU ME VICIAR EM OUTRA COISA?

Pessoas: o.o'''''''

Matt: Melhor ir pagar logo ç.ç'

Caixa: Bom dia n.n

Matt: estaria melhor se estivesse ao lado de uma garota linda como você e.e'

Caixa: Er... Bem eu estou livre hoje a noite e...x3

Matt: -vê um cara passando- fiufiuuuuu ;D

Caixa: ç.ç

**NEAR**

Near: Onde será que estão aqueles biscoitos com brindes legais?.-. Ah, tão ali n.n –pega uns pacotes- Agora é só ir para a fila '-'

-na fila-

Funcionário: senhor, a fila para idosos é ali ó.ò

Near: ...Olha para a minha cara e diz que eu sou um velho gagá. ¬¬

Funcionária: Ai Rogério, chama esse senhor para a fila dos idosos, olha o tamanho dessa que ele ta. Senhor, pode ir para aquela...-olha para a cara do Near- Meu santo Deus, como ele consegue ter essa pele de bebê e sem rugas?O.O

Funcionário: Ele deve usar algum produto especial, ou talvez alguma plástica...

Gerente: O que esta acontecendo aqui?òo

Near: eles querem me colocar na fila dos velhos ò.o

Gerente: ah, mas o senhor tem de ir para aquela fila :) –olha para o Near- Santo Cirurgião da Xuxa, que pele é essa? Fez transplante de pele?O.O

Near: ¬¬ Eu mereço –vai pra fila dos idosos-

Mello: Você também?¬¬ -na fila das gestantes-

Near: ...Eu sou até compreensível, agora na fila das gestantes xD Barriga de choop ou de chocolate mesmo?

**BB**

B: geléia de morango...°-° Morangos... –vê o último pote de geléia- MORANGO /o/ -corre pra pegar-

Garoto: Uau, que sorte! n.n A última geléia, mas eu mereço já que sou o maior fã de geléia de morango do mundo n.n

B: o.o Maior...Fã?...Minha... Geléia...?ò-ó KILL

x.x

Repórter: Hoje tivemos um triste caso do assassinato de um menino. Testemunhas dizem que tudo ocorreu por causa de um pote de geléia de... Morango?õ.õ Diretor, esse script ta errado...-aparece o B atrás com a camisa cheia de sangue e comendo a geléia de morango-

B: n.n

Repórter: Ops, ta ao vivo?o.o Er, bem... Lamentamos muito u.u

**LaLiHo /o/**

**Gente capítulo 2 8D Espero não decepcionar ninguém com este n.n' Apesar de eu mesma ter achado alguns pontos bons e outros fracos DX **

**Mas bem, obrigado pelas sugestões n.n Estão todas anotadas e eu farei por ordem que a minha criatividade crie xD Por isso eu comecei a escrever o cap 3 que se tornou este XD **

**Continuem mandando sugestões e eu sempre gosto de reviews8D Agradeço a todos que mandaram, 14 no primeiro capítulo me emocionou tanto ;.;**

**Pois é, beijos para todos :3**


	3. Banca de Jornal

O Cotidiano dos Personagens de DN3

**O Cotidiano dos Personagens de DN3**

**Banca de jornal**

**MISA**

Misa: o.o –vendo as revistas de modelos- Uhul, essa modelo é linda 8D –vendo a si mesma-

Jornaleiro: "Eu fico abobalhado por Amane Misa estar na minha banca de jornal ou pelo que ela disse?" o.õ'

Misa: AHHHH! Chegou a nova edição da Capricho! /o/ E... Tem uma matéria sobre como reconquistar seu namorado! Ainda to na jogada, yeah! \o/

Jornaleiro: É... Pelo que ela diz mesmo o.o'

Misa: Nhaa e ainda vem com um esmalte rosa numero 47, só falta esse e o 81 pra eu completar minha coleção x3 Vou levar 8D

Jornaleiro: "Que tipo de pessoa coleciona esmaltes? o-o"

**RAITO**

Raito: -olhando as revistas da pornôs gays- o.o uyy e.e'

Jornaleiro: o-o'

Raito: o/o –esconde as revistas na bolsa-

Segurança da loja: o que você tem ai na bolsa mocinho? ò.o

Raito: er...o.o'''''

Segurança da loja: ò.ó –o prende com as algemas-

Raito: a-a-algemas...? – pensa merda- NÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!!

**MATSUDA**

Matsuda: n.n –vendo o último manga de death note- Olha o cara de cabelo de gel era o serial killer que ta matando todos os criminosos do mundo com a ajuda de um caderno assassino que é acompanhado por um shinigami que só come maçãs e tem uma namorada que é modelo gothic lolita e o nome dele é Light Yagami 8D Que coincidência, tem o mesmo sobrenome que o Raito '-'

Aizawa: Matsuda anda logo, temos o caso kira pra resolver ò.o Tem alguma idéia para algum suspeito?

Matsuda: -pensa- ...-meia-hora depois- eu acho que sei a resposta, peraí ta na ponta da língua...õ.õ

**L**

L: -olhando as revistas de culinária- °-°

Jornaleiro: n.n

_-4 horas depois... -_

L: -ainda vendo as revistas- °¬°

Jornaleiro: o.o Com licença senhor, precisa de ajuda?ñ.ñ

L: Não, eu posso deduzir sozinho o.o

Jornaleiro: Deduzir o que?o.o

L: Se esse bolo de morango é tão bom quando o daquela revista ou o daquela torta o.o

Jornaleiro: o.õ? Ok então...

-na hora de fechar a banca-

Jornaleiro: Senhor, vou fechar a loja o.o

L: Ah sim, até amanhã o.o

Jornaleiro: Saia ou compra algo...¬¬

L: .-.' Ah...Ok então...Quero R 1, 47 em balas por favor 8D

Jornaleiro: o.o –tendo pani-

**MELLO**

Mello: ... –pega revistas sobre ciências, astronomia, línguas e coisas de nerd-

Jornaleiro: Só isso senhor?n.n

Mello: Só... –vê as revistinhas da turma da Mônica- e aquilo ali o.o –aponta-

Jornaleiro: o.o' Ok... _"e eu que achava que ele era um intelectual" _ Tome seu troco, volte sempre n.n'

Mello: Ah e... –fala sussurrando - Você tem alguma revista da Madonna?o.o'

Jornaleiro: Por que você quer uma matéria sobre ela se você já é ela?-cantada-

Mello: -soco- Sou homem, seu viado ¬¬

Jornaleiro: Er... x.x Naquela revista capricho tem uma matéria sobre ela o.x

Mello: -pega a revista- Agora é só n.n E se você ousar conta para alguém sobre o que eu comprei, eu arranco o teu fígado ò.o –vai embora-

Jornaleiro: Hunf! Garoto estranh**a** õ.õ

**MATT **

Matt: o.o Que foda aqui tem manga hentai! \o/ Caraca tem yuri D OMFG yaoi 8D LEMON PQP n;;n

Jornaleiro: o.o'''

Matt: Peraí o.o COMO ASSIM NÃO TEM ORANGE?Ç.Ç

Jornaleiro: o.o'''' Que cara estranho ¬¬

Matt: -ouve- Seu... ò.ç Homofobico!

Jornaleiro: E-eu?!O.O

Matt: Sim, eu vou te processar T.T

Jornaleiro: Não! Não tem motivo para isso, você não precisa... Que tal se eu te der alguma revista, ou um dvd...

Matt: Eu quero aquilo Y.Y –aponta pra filme pornô-

Jornaleiro: Claro! Mas quantos anos você tem?ñ.ñ

Matt: Isso não vem ao caso...¬¬

Jornaleiro: ò.õ –abre a boca pra argumentar- ÒoÓ –muda de idéia- Esquece, pode levar...--

**NEAR**

Near: Com licença, o senhor tem figurinhas do álbum de transformers?'-'

Jornaleiro: Infelizmente acabaram hoje n.n'

Near: i.i –começa a espernear-

Jornaleiro: o.o' Aquele garoto ali comprou um bando de pacotes, por que não pede a ele para lhe vender algumas?--

Near: o.o –olhar mortal para o menino- AAAAAAAAATACAR OPTIMUS Ò.Ó

Garoto: o.o Quer um pacote, amigo?n.n

Near: Claro, garoto de alma caridosa ToT –pega o pacote- Tenho...tenho...tenho...NÃOOOOOOOOO MALDITAS FIGURINHAS REPETIDAS Ç.Ç

**BB**

B: °-° Kill –olha mangás de terror e outros cheios de sangue-

Jornaleiro: o.o'

B: -entrega os mangás pro jornaleiro- Coloca na sacola e não demora, tio...¬¬

Jornaleiro: Sim, mas posso ver sua carteira de identidade? Sabe, essas revistas são para maiores de 18 anos...

B: ò.ó isso... São mangás... Kill... E não... Kill... Revistinhas KILL! –saca o facão com olhar psicopata- 8D

Jornaleiro: O.O –tenta ligar para a polícia, mas morre antes-

B: n.n

**Olá**

**Gente, ultimamente ando ocupaaaaaada. Podem perguntar pra qualquer um que tenha meu msn, eu quase não to mais falando com ninguém u.u**

**E sem contar que é mês que todo final de semana tem festa na minha família. Maaas, aqui vão uns agradecimentos:**

**Agradecimentos a Tsuu que, mesmo sem ter dito a situação, por parte da review dela me deu a idéia pra o capítulo passado XD Valeu Tsuu °-°**

**Neste capítulo: Agradecimentos a Lucas P pela idéia da banca de jornal. Arigatou n.n **

**Qual será a nossa próxima situação...? Descubra no próximo capítulo xD**

**Reviews? :3**


	4. Piscina

**O Cotidiano dos Personagens de DN5**

***Piscina**

**MISA**

Misa: aiai, Misa-misa quer pegar um bronzeado n.n

L&Mello&Matt: e.e' –pensamento maligno-

Misa: -de olhos fechados- n.n Ué, já está de noite?o.o –abre os olhos- Voltou a ser dia?o.o

L&Mello&Matt: - pegam e jogam na piscina-

Misa: -engolindo água- ò.ç

**RAITO**

Raito: LOL Aqui tem toboágua 8D –subindo a escada-

Garota: Tem certeza de que você vai, Luísa?x.x Esse toboágua tem 90°!

Luísa: É claro! Para quem já escalou montanhas, sobreviveu ao deserto, conseguiu sair do show da Madonna sem ser pisoteada e conseguiu assistir a maratona de Barney sem ficar com problemas mentais, isso é mole, mole.

Raito: o.o uau, isso aqui é bem alto –tremendo-

Luísa: -descendo no toboágua- UUUUUUUIAAAAAA JESUSMARIAJUSEFÁ SOCORROOOOOOOOO!!!!

Raito: ma-mãe O.O'

Instrutor: sua vez senhor n.n

Raito: x.x Eu preciso mesmo ir?;-; -segurando uma barra-

Instrutor: ¬¬ -joga Raito no toboágua-

Raito: -caindo- SEU FILHO DA #censurado#! AAAAAAAHH! Ç-Ç –cai na água-

Raito: Ai...x.x Até que não foi tão ruim ...o.o Acho que vou de novo n.n Por que aquelas garotas estão me olhando estranho?o.o Ah, deve ser pelo meu belo corpo e.e

Criança: Olha mamãe! Uma sunga boiando na água! 8D

**MATSUDA**

Matsuda: 8D –nadando cachorrinho-

Criança: TUBARÃO \o/

Matsuda: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! O.O –nadando em círculos desesperado-

Aizawa: _"Olha o Matsuda nadando engraçado... Deixa eu pegar no pé dele n.n" _–pega no pé-

Matsuda: AAAAAAAAAH! –afoga-

Aizawa: o.o'

**L**

L: Será que isso é muito fundo? o.o –põe o pé na água e tira rapidamente- Ta frio x.x É melhor eu ir tomar uma ducha primeiro ó.ò

_Depois da ducha_

L: a-a-ainda to-o com frio x.x –tremendo-

Raito: u.u -passando despreocupadamente perto da piscina- o.o _"O L está com medo de entrar na piscina? Hehe e.e"_

L: A probabilidade de eu morrer de frio se ficar por aqui é de menos que 10 por cento, mas tem boas chances de eu pegar um resfriado se aquelas nuvens não saírem de frente do Sol... Mas se a lei da física número... –começa a raciocinar sobre probabilidades-

Raito: -passa atrás de L e o empurra- n.n

L: -cai na piscina- O.O –fica se debatendo até só aparecerem bolhas na água-

Raito: omg eu matei o L?o.o FINALMENTE!!

L: -emerge da água- disse alguma coisa?o.o

Raito: o.o' Nada ¬¬

L: Haha, ainda bem que eu fiz aulas de natação, Kira-kun n.n

**MELLO**

Mello: Que foda, aqui tem trampolim!8D –sai correndo pra pular de trampolim-

Salva-vidas: Ei! Cuidado para não escorregar!

Mello: Quê? –escorrega e cai de cara no chão- ¬//¬ Acho que entendi -.-

Salva-vidas: xD

Mello: -anda devagar em direção ao trampolim- ok, agora é só subir. –sobe e começa a pular- é fácil 8D –chega um bando de crianças e pulam de uma vez arrastando Mello junto- PORRA! Ò.o

Criancinhas: -jogando água via pistolas d'água em Mello-

Mello: ¬¬ -sai da piscina e volta pro trampolim- Agora nada irá me impedir ò.o –começa a pular-

Near: e.e –coloca Jump para tocar-

Mello: QUÊ...? –se desconcentra e cai... DE NOVO-

Near: -foge-

Mello: NEAR SEU MALDITO! Ò.O –volta para o trampolim- Ok, me preparar mentalmente u.u respira... respira... Pronto n.n –começa a pular- 3... 2... 1...

Matt: -empurra- e.e''

Mello: NOOOOEEEE –engole água- SSSSS D:

Matt: XD Filmou isso, Near?

Near: Haaai /o/

Mello: DESISTO Ç.Ç

**MATT**

Matt: -nadando- Ehhh encontrei uma utilidade para esse óculos 8D –vê uma garota de biquíni- º¬º -bate na parede da piscina- x.x

Garota: Tudo bem, moço?o.o''

Matt: Ah, tudo, agora que estou com uma visão angelical e.e

Garota: o.o Ah... Ele é meu namorado –aponta pra um garoto atrás de matt-

Matt: o.o'''' Er... Olá... Tio o-o –começa a nadar desesperado-

_Alguns minutos depois_

Matt: escapei o.o' Eita carinha invocado aquele, o que ele queria se a namorada dele fica usando um biquíni quase que transparente daquele...?¬¬ -vê o salva-vidas- Eita, esse é bem dotado e.e

Takada: Esse daí é meu, nem vem Matt u.u

Matt: ¬¬ -sai da piscina- Claaaro Takada-chan n.n –cai na piscina- Socorro \o/

Salva-vidas: -pula pra salva-lo- Esta bem?o.o

Matt: Ah sim, estou melhor agora ê.e–olha pra Takada com olhar de vingança- e.é

Takada: Ò.Ó

**NEAR**

Near: -.- -com bóias infantis nos braços- ;.; -entra na piscina- ...O que é tão divertido nisso?o.õ –boiando-

-dez minutos depois-

Near: -mergulhando- o.o Até que não é tão ruim assim n.n

-meia hora depois-

Near: -brincando com barquinhos- weeeee! 8D'

-no final do dia-

Salva-vidas: A piscina vai fechar! Indo embora rapazinho. '-'

Near: o.o Eu não quero x.x

Salva-vidas: Mas vai ter de sair o.o

Near: Eu já disse que não quero! Você sabe com quem está se metendo?ò.o

Salva-vidas: ò.ó Com quem?

Near: …;-; HAL! GEVANNI! Ò.ç

Hal&Gevanni: ¬¬ É hora de ir embora Near. -.-

Near: NOOOOOESSSSSSSS EU SOU O CHEFE DE VOCÊS, LEMBRAM? EU QUERO BRINCAR Ç.Ç

Hal: Você pode vir aqui amanhã ó.ò Ou podemos até construir uma piscina para você õ.o

Near: verdade?i-i

Gevanni: Siiiiiim n.n –sarcasmo-

Near: Então ta n.n

**BB**

B: Piscina é algo tão sem graça, a água fica parada, e como tem salva-vidas é raro alguém morrer afogado -.-

Criança: Mamãe, tem certeza de que não tem tubarões ai? .-.

Mãe: Claro meu filho n.n Pode ir brincar na água agora '-'

B: e.e Idéias a mil! –se veset de tubarão-

Criança: -nadando tranquilamente- n.n –vê um tubarão na água- o.o omg... Estou ficando louco! T.T

B: -se segurando pra não rir embaixo d'água- x)

Salva-vidas: Meu Deus o.o UM TUBARÃO O.O ALERTA!!

-Pessoas começam a correr desesperadas e algumas em círculos-

B: Aiai, o caos, como eu viveria sem ele?

**N/a**

**Aviso: este capítulo não foi betado porque a autora queria postar ainda este ano e o mundo inteiro parecia estar ocupado. **

**Eu me diverti muito imaginando essas situações XD Aiai, ainda pretendo fazer uma fic inteira de Death Note passando um dia num parque aquático ou numa fazenda com piscina XD Seria muito engraçado :D –morre-**

**Agradecimentos: À Raayy que deu a idéia para este capítulo via msn. Te amo °-° -agarra-**

**Gente, quero desejar um feliz Ano Novo já que só postarei o outro capítulo ano que vem 8D Muitas felicidades, harmonia e blábláblá muita comédia e yaoi pra quem gostar! xD**

**REVIEWS?*-* **


	5. Shopping

**O Cotidiano dos Personagens de DN5**

***Shopping**

**MISA**

Misa: Misa-misa quer comprar um presente pro Raito n.n Mas... O que o Raitozinho gostaria de comprar?o.o

_-vai para uma loja zen-_

Misa: Talvez chá para acalmar a pressão após as provas?o.o Não -.-

_-vai para uma loja de móveis- _

Misa: Uma mesinha de centro é uma boa 8D Como é que liga?o.o

_-vai para uma loja de ferramentas-_

Misa: ...Uma chave de fenda?o.o Não, é capaz dele jogar na Misa-misa x.x

_-vai para uma loja de doces- _

Misa: ...Seria tão mais fácil se a Misa-misa namorasse com o L D: Já estaria decidido .-.

_-vai para uma loja de roupas-_

Misa: Definitivamente ele vai amar isso °-° -com uma blusa escrita _"eu não sou kira"_- =D As pessoas de hoje em dia são tão criativas n.n

**RAITO**

Raito: -andando normalmente pelo shopping-

Policial: parado ai mocinho! Ò.o

Raito: o.o O que foi? _"OMG Me descobriram? O.O"_

Policial: Isso mesmo mocinho, acabou a farsa, descobrimos tudo, você vai para a cadeia! Ò.ó

Raito: O.O NÃO! EU SOU INOCENTE, EU POSSO PROVAR! ISSO É UMA CALÚNIA X-X EU NÃO SOU KIRA, NÃO SOU!

Policial: o.o E você está no programa "pegando trouxas no meio da rua", olhe para a câmera XD

Raito: O//////O Você não é um policial de verdade...?

Policial: não n.n Sou um ator 8D

Raito: omfg -.-

_No QG..._

L: Eu sabia o.o Isso só prova que ele é Kira e estava sofrendo pressão psicológica o.o ... XDDDDDDDDD

Outros: XDDDDDDD

Misa: _"Depois ele acha que Misa-misa estraga os planos"_ u.ú'

**MATSUDA**

Matsuda: Que dia produtivo no Mc Donald's n.n Agora é só eu achar o carro... Qual desses é o meu carro?O.o

-em um estacionamento lotado-

Matsuda: Já sei! É só eu ligar o alarme e seguir o som n.n –liga- o.o –eco no estacionamento- É este aqui... Não, não é o.o –vai em outro- Está vindo deste aqui... Droga! POR QUE TODOS OS CARROS DISPARARAM AO MESMO TEMPO?Ç.Ç

-eco-

Matsuda: o.o To ficando com medo .-.'

Segurança: o.o''' Com licença senhor... Gostaria de informá-lo que você não veio de carro o.o

Matsuda: Sério?o.o Ah é, obrigado n.n –vai embora-

**L**

L: Onde eu posso comprar uma algema?o.o –pára em frente a uma sexshop- É ISSO! 8D –entra na loja-

Vendedora: Olá, posso ajudar em alguma coisa?e.e

L: o/o –olha para a roupa insinuante da mulher- Não obrigada, já sou comprometido o.o

Vendedora: Eu quis dizer para ajudar a achar o que você procura o.o

L: Ah :D Eu quero algemas n.n

Vendedora: Com corrente grandes, pequenas, de cor, com plumas ou normal mesmo?'-'

L: -pensando seriamente no de cor- Ah, quero normal mesmo .-.

Vendedora: Ok n.n Já vou buscar.

L: -esperando- Aqui tem algumas coisas interessantes o.o –olha para uns dadinhos pornôs- quem inventou isso deve ser um gênio 8D –olha para as roupas- Nossa, quem fez as essas roupas não sabia costurar, tem uma bando de partes rasgadas em pontos estratégicos o-o'

Vendedora: Aqui está n.n

L: Obrigado –paga-

Vendedora: Ah, quase esqueci –coloca umas camisinhas na sacola- Bom divertimento e.e'

L: o///o

**MELLO**

Mello: Onde eu vou achar roupas de couro por aqui? o.o Melhor pedir ajuda. Moço, onde tem loja com roupas de couro por aqui?o/

Moço: No quinto andar n.n

Mello: valeu '-' –vai pro quinto andar- Ah, é ali! 8D –Madonna's Store- Nome criativo o.o' –entra-

Atendente: Olá, procura por uma roupa para sua namorada?n.n

Mello: Não, é para mim mesmo o-o'

Atendente: o.o'' Ok... É só escolher que tem cabines ali.

Mello: Certo n.n Acho que vou experimentar aquela. –pega a roupa e vai para a cabine-

-alguns minutos depois-

Mello: -sai da cabine- Eu fiquei bem?o.o

Atendente2: OMG A MADONNA °O°

-641948842 de pessoas entrando na loja procurando pela Madonna-

Mello: O.O –desesperado- Socorro ç.ç –corre pra cabine se trocar- O.O Estão tentando derrubar a cabine x.x

-cabine derrubada-

Mello: OxO SOCORROOOOO ESTOU SENDO ASSEDIADOOOOO Ç.Ç

**MATT **

Matt: A-aqui tem um fliperama? –olhos brilhando- x3

-corre pro street figther-

_Uma hora depois_

Criança: moço, você não vai sair daí não?;.;

Matt: o.o 298 tickets Próximo °-° -corre pro guitar hero-

_-depois de pump, ddr, tiro ao alvo, boliche, pinball, acerte a doninha e invaders-_

Matt: 34.405.623 tickets .-.' Acho que só dá para trocar por uma moto e três ds i-i

Atendente: SÓ?O.O

**NEAR**

Near: ok, preciso comprar 45 câmeras, 10 televisões, 25 alarmes... – pára em frente a uma loja - Oh my L °o° -vê a HiHappy-

Criança: mamãe, aqui é o paraíso! Amei aquele boneco de Transformers!

Near: Trans... formers?! –entra na loja - Ei, onde ficam os bonecos de Tranformers?o.o

Vendedora: n.n Você acha tuuuuuudo que você quiser no trenzinho da –fazendo coro- HiHappy! \n.n/

Near: Ta, ta, -entra no trem- ¬¬

-trem começa a andar-

Crianças: Weeeeee!! \o/

Near: Ninguém merece -.-

_Uma hora depois_

Crianças: Weeeeee!! \o/

Near: o.x –tic nervoso-

_Mais uma hora depois_

Near: -o- -dormindo-

Maquinista: Seção de bonecos de ação de filmes e desenhos animados! n.n

Near: ronc.... –o-

Maquinista: Ok '-'

-trem começa a andar-

Near: o.- -acorda- Transformers?o.o

Maquinista: acabamos de passar n.n Só voltaremos daqui a quatro horas o/

Near: O.O Isso aqui devia ser é HiHell ¬¬ -chora-

**BB**

B: -olha na vitrine da loja- katanas shurikens, kunais... 'o' –entra-

Vendedor: Bom dia senhor n.n Gostaria de comprar algum artigo para decoração?

B: o.ô Eu quero a arma mais afiada que você tiver °-°

Vendedor: o.o Todas as armas da loja são sem lâmina verdadeira õ.õ São armas para decoração n.n

B: o-o Vou comprar uma faca no mercado e mandar afiar mesmo... ¬¬

Vendedor: õ.ô Tenha um bom dia...

B: -saindo- Ah! Quase esqueci! n.n Espere até chegar a noite...e.e' KILL!

* * *

**N/a**

**Bem, aí está. **

**Só um comentário aleatório: eu sei que pump, ddr, e alguns trecos lá do Matt não ganham ficha XD Mas ele quis jogar assim mesmo u.u (e se ganhasse ficha com pump eu já teria conseguido uma moto lá LOL) **

**Agradecimentos: À Schne Hissi e Raayy que deram a mesma idéia XD Thanks n.n**

**Ah, continuem mandando sugestões! Mas por favor, não peçam mais para fazê-los num restaurante, já tem 3 pedindo por isso XD (acho que será no próximo capítulo :3). E desculpem o atraso XD Desde que começaram as aulas a criatividade desceu pro fundo do poço.  
**


End file.
